Eyes On Me
by ChainedTenchi
Summary: A student found dead. Two rejects. And a group of students who don't know what to do. Chap4 up. Michael gets what's coming to him. Meet Amelia, a biology teacher and the only teacher Tala can respect. And Ricky causes trouble.
1. Where Was Life When it Had A Meaning ?

****

Title: Eyes On Me

****

Author: CT

****

Rating: PG-PG13

****

Warnings: Violence, dark, supernatural

****

Genres: Supernatural/Horror/Angst

****

…………….

Disclaimer: Beyblades is copyrighted by. . . whoever made it.

Claimer: Mindy is mine; the Goths' wardrobes are mine. In addition, your souls are mine! . . . No, I am only kidding.

****

…………….

Summary: A student found dead. Two rejects. And a group of students who do not know what to do. When two gothic students are framed for murder by their fellow classmates, and the other witches in their coven start to believe the so-called truth, what are the suspected to do; other than try to get to the bottom of it. Be it on their own or with another's help. They will have to either survive by their sorcery alone or accept the help from a group of students who knows parts of the real story.

****

…………….

Random Author's Note: Yes, I am a much messed up girl.

****

BTW: Because the formatting on SUCKS, I am reposting the chapters, I am trying to figure out the best way to format my fics so that does not remove the formatting, as it normally does. So, if you cannot tell changes of scenes, blame not me. In addition, I am going through and re-spellchecking, cuz last time I read, I found a few errors.

Chapter One: Where Was Life When it Had A Meaning. . .?

**It **was lunch break at the Bakuten High and the students were all eating outside on the grounds; a group of teens spoke amongst themselves, not at all prepared for what would happen next.

Tyson Granger sat beside his cheerleader girlfriend; Hilary. He, himself, sipping at his soda as he snaked his arm around her waist. The pretty brunette talking with Mariah and Miriam, two other girls who were on the cheerleader squad. Mariah was Ray Kon's girlfriend, and Ray was a soccer playing Chinese boy with long black hair and green eyes, although half the time he wore a pair of gold contacts. Miriam was Max Tait's girlfriend, and Max was an aspiring basketball player, along with his older brother; Michael. Max had short blond hair, always spiked in a crazy fashion and he had big blue eyes, he was always either hyperactive or on a sugar high.

Max sat with Miriam on his lap, his hands around her waist and head resting on her shoulder. Mariah was sitting beside Ray, leaning heavily on him with her hands around his chest.

Mariah had long, dyed pink hair, she too wore yellow contacts. Her favorite color was pink and that was the only color of clothes she wore. Her facial structure included round cheeks, a sharp chin, perky little nose, and full lips. Pale skinned and short compared to her boyfriend.

Miriam had long blue hair, she also dyed hers, her eyes were a jade green color and lined with thick, black lashes. Her facial structure was made up of high cheekbones, a strong chin, long nose, and slender lips. She had tanned skin and was tall, a little taller than Max even.

Hilary, on the other hand, had natural brown hair, cut short and curly to her chin. Her eyes were brown and twinkled every time she spoke of shopping, make up, or boys. Her facial structure consisted of; full lips, cheeks that dimpled when she smiled, and a small nose, which turned red when she grew embarrassed.

They spoke quietly about the basketball game coming up that week, Max would be point guard and Michael was on offense.

"Oh gawd, look at that, they know they aren't supposed to, like, be here." A blond cheerleader, who was one of Hilary's rivals, gasped, perfectly manicured hands flying up to cover her mouth as she stared past Tyson's group. They followed her gaze, and did not know whether to cringe or cry.

The two school goths were walking in their direction, both looking dark (as usual).

The taller one was Tala Ivanov. He was an exchange student from Moscow, Russia, and he hated everyone, with the exception of his companion. He was in his freshman year at the high school and he did not fit in well. He was also considered a bit of a psycho due to the fact that he had once stuck a biology scalpel through his tongue to see if it would hurt.

Tala had spiked red hair, which was tipped black. His ice blue eyes were narrowed and held no emotion; they were lined with a thick row of black lashes. He wore a sleeveless black turtle neck, black cargo pants(full with chains, leather belts, and zippers), black punching gloves, black leather bondage cuffs, and a chrome two inch spiked choker. His black backpack was loose on his shoulders, a black panther hung from the side of the bag and it had a fake bloody knife through its side. He had black lipstick on, and black eye shadow, on his nails were chipped black nail polish.

His companion, Kai Hiwatari, better known as the Walking Iceberg, was shorter by at least five inches, ranking in at five foot three inches. He too was an exchange student from Moscow, Russia, and he spoke to no one. Not even Tala, at least, not in public. He too was a freshman, greatly disliked by all with the exception of the Dark Ones, a group of teens who were rejected by everyone who was anyone. He was always looking up at everyone, head always downcast and looking through his bangs.

He ignored the teachers, ignored the other students, and just sat around drawing graphic pictures of blood and death. His most popular picture was printed in the school paper, under the title 'Gothic Rose'. It was a picture of a little girl, standing in a field of flowers, tightly holding onto the stem of a rose, blood trickling down her arm from the thorns cutting into her hand. It was done in all charcoal pencil and he did not care what anyone thought of it.

He was a strange one, and no one understood how he had such highly graded transcripts with the way he did not pay attention in class. He sat at the back of the class all the time, only drawing or listening to music through his headphones and walkman. The teachers gave up on trying to get him to 'take off those confounded gadgets' all they ever got in response was a glare and Kai going back to whatever he was doing.

He had blood red eyes, which were always narrowed and glaring. His jaw length gray hair was dyed black at the back, leaving gray bangs, which he streaked black. His bangs spiked down in front of his face and blocking his eyes fairly well. His skin was pale, paler than Tala's, and it was usually covered by his clothes. His eyebrows were also dyed black, and he wore a thick layer of black eyeliner around his eyes. And...had he done something to darken his lips?

He had multiple piercings in his right ear, and a single cartilage piercing in his left. In his right ear were mostly just spiked chrome or black studs, and a single black ear cuff. In his upper left ear was a small black hoop earring, which he always played with when he grew bored. On top of the piercings in his ears, there was a piercing in his lip and in his tongue.

He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves were tattered and see-through, underneath the sleeves were black fishnet arm wraps, which reached his upper arms and were latched there by a black leather belt. His pants were black cargos, much like Tala's, but Kai had a bit of a belt fetish, three belts around his waist, two around each boot, one on each wrist, and one around his throat. His boots were leather, black, and three sizes too big, and Kai clunked around in them as if they were his real feet. Kai's backpack hung very low on his back, it was black and it had 'Death is normal, live with it. . .' sewn in red on the one flap. His black nail polish was always chipping and his black gloves had the fingers torn off.

All the students watched as Tala and Kai made for the lunch table closest to the student parking lot.

Kai slowly following Tala's lead, boots clunking loudly on the pavement as he moved to perch on a bench at the table. Kai pulled a small bottle from one of his cargo pockets, uncapped it, and used the small brush to reapply his black nail polish.

"Didja hear?" The blond cheerleader asked, her name was Mindy. She leaned closer into her posse of cheerleaders and started to gossip over what she had earlier heard. "Another student was found dead last night, it was Emily Carmikle, the police found her in the park down the street. She had shot herself through the head."

Emily Carmikle was a sophomore, one of the Dark Ones, and one of the few girls in the group. She had short, orange hair, and blue eyes, which were always framed by a pair of black wire frame glasses. She was very smart, had high grades for all of her subjects, and was quickly accepted into the gothic posse for her 'let the world drop dead' attitude. She always wore black and gray, like the other Dark Ones.

A black long sleeved shirt underneath a gray corset which was laced up the sides, a black skirt with multiple layers of black and gray, even a thin layer of transparent red cloth. Her lips painted black and her eyes donning black eye shadow, she was a walking shadow.

Her favorite author was Edgar Allen Poe; she was not an artist in the aspect of drawing, but an artist nonetheless with the way she wrote poetry and novels. Her one friend, Kai, had even drawn the 'Gothic Rose' based on a young girl from Emily's one poem, under the same name.

'Darkness is my sunlight

Blood my source of water

I am no one's lover

What I am is a martyr

A little girl

With no purpose in life

You will not even see me standing here

Clutching the blade of this knife

Against my wrist

Wanting it to end

I could write an entire list

Of how I want my life to bend

Into what I want it to be

But it never will bend to my will

I am only a black rose

Gothic and dark

Unnoticed and cold

Dangerous and alone

I will not even answer when you knock

On my door

I will be dead before sunlight

Can raise and shine

On my bedroom floor

And will you notice?

Me lying there

Dying fast or slow

How ever I want it to go

You will not notice me, will you?

I hope not, you will not know

I do not want to be remembered

Remembered by people like you'

. . . Now she was dead. Tala had earlier heard the same and told the shorter gothic who always trailed behind him like a shadow.

"I heard the same! The reason she killed herself; she was ordered to by the spirit those witches summoned, she was a sacrifice!" Gasps chorused throughout the schoolyard. The young girl who had spoken glared at Tala and Kai."This school was normal until those two came! Emily was normal until they corrupted her! It's their fault she's dead!"

Immediately, all eyes were on Tala and Kai. Tala was lying on the one bench across from Kai, who had finished with his nails and was now drawing. His pencil flying across the pad of sketch paper as he kept his head down and shoulders slouched,

"I knew there was something funny about those goths. They're all witches!" Michael, Max's older brother and incidentally Mindy's boyfriend, growled. He stood from his seat.

"Mickey! What are you doing!" Mindy grabbed his hand, clinging to him as if for dear life.

"Somebody needs to teach those guys a lesson. They had one of their own killed, when they run out of sacrifices, we're probably next." Michael started advancing in the direction of Tala and Kai, slipping free of Mindy's long nailed grasp.

"Be careful, babe!" Mindy called, perfectly glossed pink lips pursed in worry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tala saw the brunette coming. Sitting up, the red head nudged the other's arm. Kai dropped his pencil, closed his sketchbook, and tilted his head to watch the jock through his bangs.

It was Michael Tait; baseball prodigy now going for the gold on the high school football team.

Kai slid his backpack under the table, after stashing his art pad and pencil in the bag. Michael was here!

The entire schoolyard broke into gossip and gasps when Michael pulled Kai up by his hair, spinning the much shorter male around to face him.

"Listen, buddy, we know ya forced Emily into killin' herself, just admit it and turn yourself in to the cops. Save us all the trouble, creep." Michael had a fist full of black as he held Kai's hair in a tight grip, wrenching back the gothic's head and staring him in the face. Dead crimson eyes stared back, silky hair falling away from his face except for a few stray bangs.

Tala had stood by now, snarling through painted black lips. He noted the fact that, as usual, Kai had made nary a sound during the event of getting his hair yanked on. Tala stepped up behind Kai, growling at Michael.

"Maybe you killed her; yes, I can see the headlines now: High School Jock Murders Girl, Frames Two Goths as Cause of Death. No one would expect you to do it, or maybe that girlfriend of yours killed her?" Tala snapped icily, grabbing Michael's hand and prying it from Kai's hair.

"Don't drag me into this! You two corrupted Emily and then killed her! It's your fault!" Michael went to smack Tala across the top of the head when a voice interrupted his actions.

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means." The voice was soft and deep, but cold nonetheless.

Again, gasps were heard and everyone had their stunned eyes on Kai. Even Tala looked a little shocked; if you could his eyes, that is.

"Don't go laying the blame on us. You have no solid evidence it was our doing. I would recommend 'not' falsely accusing us." Kai continued, that was the most he had ever said to anyone at the school.

"And I was hoping you were mute." Michael said, pushing away Tala and standing in front of Kai, whose height only reached to Michael's shoulders.

"And I was hoping you would drop dead." Kai bit back, glaring darkly with a smirk on his face. The hoop in the piercing in his lip glimmered off the light, shining black.

"Get a life, freak." Michael pushed Kai back by his shoulders, only to have the gothic brace himself and not move anywhere.

"Get a grave, jock, and how about you get a few lessons in insults too, you'll need it." Kai's voice was both dangerously low in tone and bitingly sarcastic. Kai turned away; he was withdrawing into himself again. He looked at Tala briefly before retrieving his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Don't you walk away! We all know it is your fault! Don't bother to try and save yourself!" Michael tried to follow Kai, only to have Tala grab him by the collar and growl in his face,

"Don't meddle in another's affairs. It could get you or one of your loved ones," Tala focused his eyes on Mindy. "hurt."

With that, Tala released Michael, pushing the jock back. Tala turned and left, Kai following close behind, head down, shoulders slumped, and walking lazily, feet dragging.

"Oh baby! I was so worried about you! Did they hurt you with their voodoo magic!" Mindy hopped up from the table; stopping a moment to be sure she had not broken a nail, and then wrapped her arms around Michael's neck.

"Mindy, knock it off and get off of me." Michael snapped, causing his girlfriend to jump back.

"But, babe, what's wrong?" Mindy asked, baby blue eyes confused.

"Nothing's wrong, other than the fact that I've got some things to deal with right now." Michael grabbed his backpack and walked away, vanishing into the school building.

Tyson and the others had seen the whole thing, and now they were unsure what to think. Emily had been Tyson's next-door neighbor, she was a nice girl, just rejected and she was into some weird things. Like witchcraft, and putting hexes on people who offended her or one of her friends. She was nice to Tyson, and he was nice to her. However, just a few days ago, Tyson had seen three strange men knocking on the door of her house, Emily had not answered the door but her father had. He had seemed shocked but he had let the men in. A little later, he had seen the three men leaving with Emily walking behind them until they all got into a big black van and drove away. Her father had not seen them off and Tyson had not seen him since that day.

On top of that, he had not seen Emily at school for that same length of time. She was normally always hanging out with the Dark Ones, sitting near Tala and Kai and always writing something.

The school bell rang suddenly, alarming the schoolyard, that lunch break was over and it was time to get back to school. Tyson stood with Hilary hanging onto his arm, the same with Max and Miriam, and Mariah was up on Ray's back, holding on for dear life as he walked to the double doors into the school.

Tala stopped a moment, falling back to walk with Kai instead of in front of him. They were just walking out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, walking in the opposite direction of the school.

"Why do you think she did it?" Kai asked softly, his voice barely a whisper, but Tala could still hear the words.

"I don't think it was by her own accord. She was probably prompted by someone." Tala sighed, patting Kai's shoulder, causing the other to flinch."Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, I'm just a little jumpy right now. And my head hurts." Kai said, gently placing his hands on the spot where Michael had wrenched on his hair. "Why us? Why is it always our fault?"

"It's because we're different." Tala answered, glaring at a man they passed on the street. Said man was trying to sell them something that they could not care less about. "Fate hates us."

"I wonder if anyone up there is laughing hysterically. . ." Kai said, looking to the sky, eyes squinting as the sun light flooded them.

"No, not laughing hysterically. They already have died of laughter." Tala responded in a dark voice.

"If so, then why isn't the world spinning out of control and burning because it rocketed into the sun? Why isn't the sky falling? Why are we still here if they're all dead?" Kai asked, keeping in step with Tala as they continued to walk down the street.

"Because, they're not really dead." Tala answered, contradicting his earlier statement.

"You're a crazy person." Kai's voice was monotone, but Tala could sense the humor laced throughout it.

"And you are my evil minion." Tala said, patting Kai on the shoulder, causing the other to flinch.

"Listen, Tal', I gotta go. My 'guardian' wants me home as soon as possible." Kai said with a huff, rolling his eyes.

"Right. Kai, be careful, don't take any crap from him today." Tala whispered.

"Yeah. I will be." Kai said, withdrawing into himself and shutting his mouth. He turned at the corner where the sidewalk split off into multiple roads. Leaving Tala to watch him walk away before the red head himself turned and walked down a different road.

Kai quietly wandered down the street, passing house after house, and they all looked the same. Every front yard trimmed to perfection, every front porch swept clean. Yes, school was still in session, but not like he cared. He had already graduated college; he was only at the school because his guardian had wanted him to 'blend in' with the other teens in the neighbor hood. Tala too, he was already a college graduate himself. The two of them were both fast learners, in both martial arts and school.

A wet splash on the ground before him brought him back to reality. He looked up to see rain coming down, slowly increasing in speed and heaviness. Within minutes, he was soaked to the bone, his hair slick to his head and clothes damp against his skin.

'Click'

Kai looked back down, the one house's door was cracked open and he could faintly see an eye peering out at him. Sighing, his boots softly clunked up the stairs to the partially open the door.

"You're home early." A voice, deep and cold said.

Kai only nodded, eyes downcast as he was given entrance into the house. The door was softly shut with another click, and seconds later sounds of fists on skin were faintly heard throughout the neighbor hood.

What happens next? Wait and find out in chapter two.


	2. Nothing's real anymore

****

Title: Eyes On Me

****

Author: CT

****

Rating: PG-PG13

****

Warnings: Violence, dark, supernatural

****

Genres: Supernatural/Horror/Angst

****

…………….

Disclaimer: Beyblades is copyrighted by. . . whoever made it. In addition, I do not own Ghost in the Shell or Origa. The titles for the chapters are named after the lyrics of Inner Universe by Origa for Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex

****

Claimer: Mindy is mine, the goths' wardrobes are mine. Moreover, your souls are mine!. . . no I am only kidding.

****

…………….

Summary: A student found dead. Two rejects. And a group of students who do not know what to do. When two gothic students are framed for murder by their fellow class mates, and the other witches in their coven start to believe the so-called truth, what are the suspected to do; other than try to get to the bottom of it. Be it on their own or with another's help. They will have to either survive by their sorcery alone or accept the help from a group of students who knows parts of the real story. . .

****

…………….

Random Author's Note: HOLY FLYING GOAT CHEESE!

Real Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, Kai will seem like a bit of a wimp . . . Until I really get into the fic. He is going to be a bit OOC (Out of Character) for this chapter, but then he will get a little more Kai-ish later on in the fic. I will reply to any reviews/flames/comments that are left, the replies will be posted at the bottom of the following chapter.

****

…………….

If you do not like anything pertaining to some kind of magic use (i.e.: healing spells, offensive spells, summoning of ancient beasts) then I recommend skipping over the first bit of this chapter staring Kai and Tala. ****

In addition, if you skip over that bit, you will miss a little bit of what is going on and what happened to Kai, but since I love my readers, I will find a way to explain what my gothic little muse went through.

****

………………………………...

****

Chapter Two: Nothing's real anymore

"Kai! What happened this time!" Tala shot up from his seat on the stairs that led into the school. The sight of the quiet teen shocked him as Kai limped up the pavement to stand before him. All the other teens in the yard kept silent, staring at the scene.

"I don't know. . ." Kai answered quietly, the whisper was barely caught by Tala; who had his eyes glued to the long cut which was crusted over with blood, the cut reached from Kai's left ear to the right side of his collarbone, trailing underneath his shirt. Tala moved down a few stairs to look Kai in the eye; the red eyes that normally were unreadable and cold were now completely dead. Holding an 'I just wanna die' look. Tala gently placed his hands on Kai's shoulders, ducking his head down to try and stare Kai in the eyes when Kai let his head flop back down to rest his chin against his chest.

"Come on, follow me." Tala steered Kai around a few other teens, leading him to a secluded spot behind a veil of trees. No other students had dared to follow, and they were alone. He stopped Kai, who lifted his head to meet his gaze, eyes full of pain." What happened?"

"He tried to kill me, just like he-he. . ." Kai's voice broke into sobs as he leaned in against Tala, clutching as if for his life to the older teen's shirt. "It wasn't enough, just to. . .take her down. . .he needs another. . .and I'm the closest thing he can get to without the cops getting suspicious. . .next time, he'll kill me. . ."

"Kai." Tala hugged the other gothic tight against his chest, nuzzling his nose into the younger teen's hair. "You're my little brother; I won't let anything else happen to you."

"Yeah . . . But what about you? What if he targets you next because you try to protect me? He'll kill you without a second thought and then use me to get what he wants. . ." Kai's face was smeared with tears, his pale cheeks turning red. "I-I can't stand this anymore! This always happens when we move . . . How does he find us?"

"I don't know, Kyle, I really don't know." Tala said, using Kai's full first name. 'Kyle', as he was called, tightened his grip on Tala's black shirt. He sobbed harder into Tala's chest as the taller boy stroked his gasp wracked back. The blood on Kai's face was anew, seeping into Tala's shirt as the skin on Kai's face was torn again by his cries. "Let me see that."

Kai let Tala push him back, holding him at arm's length and looking closely at the long wound.

"Shut your eyes, this'll hurt." Tala raised his hand, until it was level with Kai's face, and he himself shut his eyes. Kai did the same, letting his eyes fall shut. Shimmering blue light pulsated around Tala's hand as he moved it closer to Kai's wound, letting his fingertips rest at the tip of his wound near his ear.

"Tal-" Kai let out a gasp; pain flooded through his senses as he felt the skin mending itself, the fabric of his flesh sewing itself back together.

"Shush." Tala quickly hushed him, slowly trailing his fingertips down the wound, leaving an unnoticeable trail of fully healed flesh, not a single scar in the wound's place. When the wound was fully healed, Tala pulled back, letting Kai go. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Kai did not answer verbally; instead, he opened his eyes, which were glittering with tears, and he pulled his shirt up around his chest. Tala cringed at the purple and green bruises around his friend's ribcage; he could faintly make out where a few ribs were missing. Tala glared at the thought of the man who did this and set to work repairing the flesh and reknitting the bones. When he had finished, he let Kai lean against him, still sobbing.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I swear by my mother's grave, I will not let him hurt you again. Voltaire will pay dearly for what he's done to you, little brother." Tala hissed, draping his arms around Kai's shoulders and comforting the other gothic. With his arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, Tala led Kai to the back of the school and into it through the back entrance.

****

…………….

Tyson sat on the grass near a tall tree in shock. He had just watched the one gothic limp up to Tala and nearly collapse against him, a long bleeding cut across his pale face. Then Tala started to lead Kai away.

"Whoa, did you see that gash on his face, that was gross!" Hilary cringed, covering her eyes and shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the image.

"It wasn't that gross, I've seen worse, like the time Michael fell off his skateboard and ripped open both his knees, that was gross." Max said, laughing when Hilary squealed and covered her ears.

"Hey, Ty, where are you going?" Ray asked when he noticed Tyson walking away.

"Nowhere, I'll be right back." Tyson said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"You had better be! Class starts in five minutes and the teacher will kill you if you're late again!" Hilary yelled after him, gathering up her book bag and disappearing through the double doors at the front of the school. Ray, Max, Mariah, and Miriam following close behind, along with the rest of the students who had checked their watches and realized what time it was.

****

…………….

Tyson was beyond curious after watching both Tala and Kai disappear behind the school. Yeah, sure, they would vanish on a regular basis around lunch period but not when school was about to start. He hid behind a tree, listening to the sobs he could faintly hear.

"He tried to kill me, just like he-he. . ."

Tyson's eyes widened as Kai cried, he snuck a peek around the tree to see Kai leaning against Tala, tears streaming down his bleeding face.

"It wasn't enough, just to. . .take her down. . .he needs another. . .and I'm the closest thing he can get to without the cops getting suspicious. . .next time, he'll kill me. . ."

Kai continued, speaking through gasps and cries. Tala hugged him tight against his chest. Tyson slid to sit against the tree, staring ahead of him at another tree.

"Kai. You're my little brother; I won't let anything else happen to you." Tala whispered, he sounded upset as he comforted his 'little brother'.

"Yeah . . . But what about you? What if he targets you next because you try to protect me? He'll kill you without a second thought and then use me to get what he wants. . ."

'What is with them and people killing them?' Tyson asked himself mentally as Kai continued, sobbing harder.

"I-I can't stand this anymore! This always happens when we move . . . How does he find us?"

Tyson's brow creased at that, either those two were very paranoid or someone was out to get them.

"I don't know, Kyle, I really don't know."

. . . Kyle . . . he had heard that name before, when he had been talking with his dad. His dad knew a man named Voltaire who lived just down the street from them, his grandson lived with him and his name was Kyle Hiwatari. His dad, Bruce Granger, had told him that after so long, the grandson vanished, and a different teen had been living with Voltaire. The new person living there looked like a real troublemaker but you could not judge a book by its cover, or in this case, you could not judge a teen by his gothic appearance.

"Let me see that."

Tyson turned his head to peer around the tree, they had not noticed him yet be it because they were too busy or they were ignoring him. Tala had pushed Kai back to stand at arm's length to examine the bloody gash on his face. Tyson hid back behind the tree, not wanting to look at the gothic's bloody face.

"Shut your eyes, this'll hurt."

"Tal-" Tyson heard Kai gasp, he sounded as though he were in pain

"Shush." Tyson listened as Kai went silent after Tala's order. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Tyson peeked around the tree again . . . To see Kai's face downcast and fully healed, no gash, no scar. Just pale, unscathed skin. Then, Kai lifted his face, tears pooling in his eyes as he lifted his shirt up around his chest to show Tala the pallet of purple, black, and green skin. There were patches of pale skin scattered throughout the bruises, and Tyson cringed when he spotted where a few ribs were missing. Tyson could not look at it any longer and turned away, turning to look again when Tala began to speak. Kai's chest was fully healed, no wounds and the gothic started to push his shirt down. Kai leaned heavily against the older teen, still sobbing bitterly.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I swear by my mother's grave, I will not let him hurt you again. Voltaire will pay dearly for what he's done to you, little brother." Tala hugged his friend's shoulders, doing his best to comfort the other. Tala led Kai to the back of the school, disappearing from sight.

Tyson could only sit there in shock; Voltaire had done that . . . To his grandson . . . Kai was living with a psycho! Wait, how did all those bruises just disappear, and that gash on his face.

"I'm so confused!" Tyson whined, pulling on his hair. His head shot up as though he had been struck by lightning when the school bell rang. Standing quickly, he made for the front doors and disappeared within them, vanishing into the crowd of students rushing for their classes.

****

…………….

During the whole ordeal hidden in the trees, a flame red bird hid in a high branch, watching both Goths and the student who hid behind a tree. Letting out a shrill call, the bird leapt from its perch to find another. All the while, being followed by the lithe, silver wolf with ice blue eyes.

****

………………………………...

****

Replies:

akumizu7: Here is the next chapter, my apologies if I took to long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the previous one.

Footnotes:

'Kyle': Yes, I gave Kai a longer name, my reasons:

A) I like the name

B) I need it for in the fic

C) Spoon. . .


	3. Stand alone

****

Title: Eyes On Me

****

Author: CT

****

Rating: PG-PG13

****

Warnings: Violence, dark, supernatural

****

Genres: Supernatural/Horror/Angst

****

…………….

Disclaimer: Beyblades is copyrighted by. . . whoever made it. And I don't own Ghost in the Shell or Origa. The titles for some of the chapters are named after the lyrics of Inner Universe by Origa for Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex

****

Claimer: Mindy is mine, the goths' wardrobes are mine. And your souls are mine!. . . no I'm only kidding.

****

…………….

Summary: A student found dead. Two rejects. And a group of students who don't know what to do. When two gothic students are framed for murder by their fellow class mates, and the other witches in their coven start to believe the so-called truth, what are the suspected to do; other than try to get to the bottom of it. Be it on their own or with another's help. They'll have to either survive by their sorcery alone or accept the help from a group of students who knows parts of the real story. . .

****

…………….

Random Author's Note: Ancient Chinese Proverb say: Man who stick head in lawn mower end up in stew.

****

Real Author's Note: I will reply to any reviews/flames/comments that are left, the replies will be posted at the bottom of the following chapter.

****

…………….

!CHAPTER WARNING! Okay, in this fic Kai's an artist, well, he has drawn something graphically violent, so those with weak stomachs or hearts, skip over the scene with Ray at Art Class, that's where the violence pops up. You'll get a second warning: **...!(violence warning)!... **so when that appears in the chapter, either skip it or (for you vampires out there)enjoy. When that part's over:

****

...!(violence OVER)!... and it'll be safer than before. Thank you.

****

………………………………...

****

Chapter Three: Stand alone...

Tyson sat near the front of the class, he had been chewed out by his teacher for being two minutes late. . .he hated his teacher with avengence. He knew what Hilary would do after this class, go off with her whole 'I told you so' routine. 'I told you teach would have a cow.' or 'I tried to warn you that teach would kill you, but did you listen? Noooooo! Nobody listens to little ol' me!'. Hmmm, Hilary was a brat whenever she was right about something. . .

"Ahm, Mr.Granger." The snippy teacher's snobby voice cut through his thoughts and Tyson stared up at the angry woman who stood at the front of the room."Pay attention. "

The woman turned to look up at the teen who sat at the back of the room near Tala. Everyone at the class turned to look at the teen who had been blaring rock music in his silver and black mp3 player; or more specifically, blaring Three Days Grace.

"And you, Mr.Hiwatari, since you've been paying such good, please tell me, what is

'-2+8A-2(3+6)'?" The teacher smirked wryly at the look Kai gave her as he turned off his mp3 player. Kai just blinked at her, not saying a word as he usually did when in class."Mr.Hiwatari, answer the question."

Kai looked at Tala, rolled his eyes, and turned back on his mp3 player.

"Woman, Kai wants to know why you're asking him to answer Pre-Algebra questions. He says he is in Algebra 2 and you know it." Tala answered for him, smirking at the disgruntled look on the woman's face.

"You, Mr.Ivanov, have no need to answer for Mr.Hiwatari, and you, Mr.Hiwatari, have no right to ignore me." Mrs.Worthryn answered, long fingers with claw-like nails tightened their grip on the answer book which was in her hands."Now answer the question."

Kai just smirked, looked at the clock at the front of the class room, and began gathering up his art supplies. Tala did the same, looking at the clock, and pulling on his backpack. They both stood and walked out, seconds later, the school bell rang, signalling the end of that class. Mrs.Worthryn narrowed her eyes behind her glasses, sharp nails clawing the book in her hands.

****

…………….

"She looked ready to kill you, Kai." Tala said quietly, stuffing his books in his locker, which was right beside Kai's. Kai was leaning on his, art pad out and pencil busy at work."What are you drawing this time?"

Kai looked up at Tala, tilted his book, and let Tala see the picture. Twin gold eyes stared back at him, the plumes of the tail curling around the red body of the firebird; a phoenix. The reds, oranges, and golds of the bird made it look like a flaming beast, which it was. But that wasn't what Kai was working on, behind the form of the phoenix was the head of a silver wolf, ice blue eyes narrow and biting like a freezing blizzard. Kai was busy coloring in the wolf's shoulder near the edge of the page.

"Very nice. Let me guess, Dranzer and Wolborg." Tala said, smirking when Kai nodded."That reminds me, Kai, tonight, the other's are meeting at the old warehouse. Seven o'clock sharp, your grandfather should be out on a business trip, right?"

Kai nodded his answer to Tala's hushed voice, he bent down and, after closing his sketch pad, put his book and pencil in the bookbag at his feet. He stood back up, slinging the black bag over his shoulder. His eyes caught Michael's glaring ones from across the hall, with a dangerous flicker in his eyes, Kai started off down the hall in the opposite direction. Tala's closed his locker, grabbed his own bookbag, and followed after. As soon as they were side by side, Kai gave him a look saying 'I'm gonna severely hurt him, sooner or later'.

"Don't worry, Kai, Mikey-boy'll get what's coming to him, in due time of course." Tala smirked, noting how the other teens parted to either sides of the hall, not wanting to get 'too close'.

****

…………….

Tyson watched as Tala and Kai passed, he stood with Hilary, Max, Ray, and their girlfriends. His thoughts weren't focused on the new movie his girlfriend was talking about, but his thoughts were on the little bit of research he had done last night.

****

…………….

"Dad, I'm home!" Tyson, walked in the door, slipping off his shoes, and walking into the living room. No one was in there. He dropped his backpack and jacket onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. No one."Hey! Dad! You home?"

No answer. He shrugged, grabbing a soda from the fridge and walking into the adjoined garage. His dad's truck was still parked, but his dad wasn't there, or at least not responding. Tyson walked back to the front and pulled on his shoes, he walked around to the back yard and was met with the sight of a little boy with a laptop sitting on the back steps of the Carmikle house.

"Hey." Tyson said, smiling and walking over to sit beside him. The boy's head shot up, he was staring at Tyson through his wire framed glasses.

"Hello." The boy looked around ten, maybe eleven.

"I'm Tyson. Who're you? I haven't seen you around." Tyson said, offering his hand.

"I'm Kenny Carmikle, I'm new around here. I used to live with my mom in Hiroshima, but now I moved here, to Tokyo, to live with my dad." Kenny said, timidly shaking Tyson's hand.

"Hey! What about me, Chief!" Tyson's head shot down to look at the black and silver laptop in the boy's lap.

"Oh, sorry, Dizzi. Tyson, meet Dizzara, my computer. And my best friend." Kenny said, motioning to the computer."You can call her Dizzi for short."

"And I thought you had forgotten about me," Sniffling was heard from Dizzi as she did her best to sound upset."anyway, I'd shake you hand, Tyson, If I had any to shake with."

"Ignore her. Is there anything I can do for you, Tyson." Kenny asked, looking from Dizzi to Tyson, who had finished with his soda.

"Actually, yeah, there is. Was Emily Carmikle your sister?" Tyson asked, getting right to the point.

"Yeah, she was." Kenny's voice dropped.

"Can you tell me if the rumors are true? Did those boys she hung out with, Kai and Tala, did they kill her?" Tyson asked, wanting the truth.

"What! Are you crazy, no, they didn't kill her! And, no, it wasn't suicide!" Kenny said, voice gaining octaves, going higher in pitch."Those two are the good guys, they tried to help her."

"Help her with what? And what do you mean 'good guys'?" Tyson asked, getting interested.

"My. . .my sister was always being picked on at school, I'd call her and email her everyday, and she told me what had happened because I could tell when she was upset. One time when I had visited here, she introduced me to Kai and Tala. They seemed strange at first, but once you get to know them, they're not that bad. And if you need help with anything, they're willing to give it." Kenny said."Kai. . .yeah, he doesn't talk much, but he would talk with Tala and Emily. He has been living a rough life, but I can't get into that, that's Kai's story not mine. But he's been suicidal before, and he;s gotten over that, and Emily would get suicidal too, and he would help her through it."

"So what you're saying is, Kai isn't a mean, evil, demon summoning jerk. Just suicidal and kinda crazy?" Tyson asked, laughing.

"Don't say that, he's not crazy-" Kenny was cut off by Tyson's laugh.

"Yeah he is. He wears nailpolish, eyeliner, and lipstick. His ears look like pin cushions, and he never talks. He's crazy." Tyson laughed.

"I'm not telling you anymore if you're going to be like that. I don't even know why I started telling you in the first place." Kenny stood to leave, Dizzi in his arms.

"Wait, stop, I'm sorry, okay. It's just kinda hard to imagine Kai as. . .sane." Tyson said, grabbing the eleven year old's shoulder."No, go on."

"Do you promise to be nice?" Tyson nodded his agreement."Good. I'll skip over the rest of the unimportant things. A week ago, I had come from Hiroshima, my sister greeted me and introduced me to Kai and Tala. Really, those two are very nice when you get to know them. Anyway, a day or two after, it was around eight o'clock at night, and some men came to the front door.

"Emily had seen them from her bedroom window and told me to stay in my room. So I did, but when I heard my dad talking with them, I got worried because they were threatening him.

"Hey, if you want, I have a recording of their conversation. Dizzi got it."

"Okay, play, wouldya?" Tyson said. Watching as Kenny typed away at the keyboard. A few clicks later, and the screen was filled with what looked like a movie. Four men stood in the front room of the Carmikle household.

****

…………….

"What are you talking about? Emily didn't steal anything, she's a good kid. She's not like that." Mr.Carmikle glared at the three men standing in the door, two were tall and looked threatening, muscles not very well hidden by their black coats. The third, the man in the middle, had purple hair and gray eyes, and was the only one to speak.

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. She stole a computer chip from me, and she was accompanied by two boys, both around fifteen or sixteen. The taller one has red hair, the other has black and gray." The purple haired man said, his voice cheerful.

"Sorry, never heard of them." Either Mr.Carmikle was a very good liar or he really didn't know the two goths.

"Their name's are Kai and Tala, I'm sure you must have heard of them, they are always hanging around here with your daughter." The man said, false grin fading away."Now, tell me where she is and we won't have to use force."

"You don't have any right to burst in here like this. This is my house, and I say get out." Mr.Carmikle narrowed his eyes, finger pointed at the purple haired man.

"Brooklyn, Crusher, take care of him. I'll find the girl." The purple haired man said. His two 'bodyguards', Brooklyn and Crusher, restrained Mr.Carmikle as the purple haired man ascended the stairs up to the bedrooms.

****

…………….

"What's wrong with it?" Tyson asked as the screen went black.

"I was busy hiding then, I was holding Dizzi so if I moved, her camera did too." Kenny said, waiting for color to return. Screams were heard in the backround as Dizzi's camera was blocked by a closet door before focusing on the scene.

****

…………….

Emily bit at the man's arm, beating against him with her fists. She kicked at him with her black boots, the heavy leather scraping up some skin underneath the clothes the purple haired man wore.

"Let me go, Boris!" Emily yelled, slamming her body against Boris' to try and knock him away. Boris fell back, nearly falling down the stairs before regaining his footing and restraining her arms.

"Just tell us where the chip is. Don't make me hunt down your little brother, I'll hurt him if you don't tell." Boris threatened, brandishing a knife from his pocket."It would be a pity to cut his throat out."

"You leave him out of this! Kenny has nothing to do with me or this whole thing!" Emily hissed, glaring at the knife which was held out before her.

"My dear, as long as you have my disk, I have reasons to use manipulation, no matter what the cost." Boris nearly purred."Now, just come with me, and I'll have no reason to kill him. Understand?"

"I understand. . ." Emily whispered, head drooping down as her eyes shut."Leave Kenny and my dad out of this."

"Of course, child." Boris said, pulling her along down the stairs.

****

…………….

"Tyson, are you listening to me?" His thoughts were cut off by Hilary's face in his."Now, come on, we have to get to out social studies class."

"Okay, Hil'. Don't have a cow." Tyson said, following after her as she dragged him along by his wrist.

"Awww. . .aren't they just soooo cute?" Mariah giggled sarcastically, getting a laugh from Max, Miriam, and Ray as they all followed after the other two.

"Mariah," Ray pulled her back, kissed her cheek, and let her go."I have to go to art class, see you at lunch period. Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Mariah said, kissing back before the black haired teen turned to walk down a hall which split off from the others.

****

...!(violence warning)!...

Ray had slipped into class just moments before the teacher, he hurriedly grabbed a desk and sat down before the tall man noticed his near tardiness. He was stuck sitting at the back of the class, all the other seats were taken, no one wanted to have to sit beside Kai Hiwatari, but that's where Ray was stuck.

The black haired teen pulled out his sketch book and pencils as the teacher began to speak in his usual voice, which sounded as though someone was pinching his nose so that he sounded funny. Out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw Kai coloring in a very detailed picture of a red bird and a silver dog. No, wait, a phoenix and a wolf.

"Nice." Ray commented, leaning over a bit to see it better. He was startled when the book was slammed shut and blood red eyes glared at him from underneath dyed bangs, he could hear a low growling before Kai turned away and slouched in his chair.

"Mr.Hiwatari, I'm confident that you have a new sketch to show to the rest of the class." Mr.Hiragawa said, leaning against the front of his desk and watching the teen closely. He tended to pick on Kai since the teen perfered to draw whatever he wanted instead of what he was told to draw. Said teen responded by rolling his eyes and standing up, carrying his art pad to the front of the room and opening it to a page to show the teacher. A look of disgust flashed over Mr.Hiragawa's face before he motioned for Kai to show the class."Very well drawn, Mr.Hiwatari."

Ray felt his stomach churning, the picture was that of a young man; a fraying noose around his slashed and bleeding throat, his wrists cut and bleeding, his eyes blank with a pale film covering to show that he was no where near in the realm of the living. His black shirt was ripped apart, barely hanging onto his bleeding torso. A puncture wound, gushing blood, was neatly cut through his chest. Blood dripping down and seeping into the waistband of the black cargo pants which hung loose on his hips. The belt, which had been used to hold up said pants, was being used to tie his ankles together, he wore no shoes and blood dripped over his feet and down past the bottom of the paper.

Noises of disgust was heard throughout the classroom as Kai smirked, closed his book, and made his way back up to the desk at the back of the room, beside Ray. Ray took a moment to settle his nerves, he reviewed everything about that picture as it looked faintly familiar. Everything in that picture was done in charcoal pencil. . .with the excepsion of the blood, crimson red was used for that, that was Kai's trademark, only coloring in certain objects and leaving everything else black, white, and gray, unless it was something. . .not so gothic. Also, the young man in the picture looked like the artist himself; dark hair, his skin shaded with pale gray, sharply angled eyes, and the same body structure; high cheekbones, lithe frame, slender muscled arms.

'Is he suicidal. . .?' Ray asked himself, watching Kai out of the corner of his eye as the teen pulled out his mp3 player and pulled on his headphones.'Or maybe just weird?'

"It's not nice to stare."

It was faint, but it was there. Ray set his startled eyes on the character dressed in black, Kai glared at him from the side of his eye, the red color intense and almost glowing. Kai's voice was quiet, holding a biting tone to it as he glared at the long haired teen. Ray turned away, focusing on the teacher, the sight of those twin crimson, lifeless orbs was burnt into his mind.

****

...!(violence OVER)!...

"I can't believe he's making me, ME, do a ten page report on the mechanics of photosynthesis!" Mindy growled out to her posse of cheerleaders, everyone in the cafeteria cuold hear her ranting. Her teacher had given her the assignment when she refused to perticatpate in the dissection of a cow lung.

"Mindy, shut up, would you." Michael stood to the side, glaring at the group of gothics who sat across the room at a table. Kai and Tala sat further away from the others, closer to the door. The two must have felt Michael's blue eyes boring into them, because they both looked up and glared at the older teen."I'm tired of this. They're up to something, and I'm gonna find out."

"But, Mickey-" Mindy grabbed for his arm, but the jock knocked her away.

"Get out of my way, Mindella. I don't need you hanging around me like my mother." With that, Michael moved away from his girlfriend and made his way through the ever-shifting crowd known as the lunch room until he made it to the gothics' table. All seven of the gothics at the table glared up at him in unison, as though they were all connected, blank eyes boring into him as he moved to push past them and get to Kai and Tala's table.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice was quiet, but Michael was startled, he looked at the lavender-haired boy who sat on the left side of the table next to a stocky built blond.

"Where ever I want." Michael started to walk towards his destination again, but the blond stood and blocked his path with his arm.

"What are you doing?" The lavender-haired boy growled out, getting up and standing behind Michael.

"Taking care of business, now move." Michael grabbed the blond's arm and tried to twist it away, but it went no where.

The entire student body watched as Michael tried to make it past the two gothics, who were known only as Bryan and Spencer, the former being the stocky blond.

"Spencer." Tala called, signalling for the blond to let the jock pass.

Spencer glared hard, growled at Michael, and sat back down. Michael snarled at the blond, who glared hard and long, Spencer's brown eyes glinting red in anger.

Tala watched as Michael advanced on him and Kai, his own ice blue eyes twitching when Michael reached them. The tall brunette stopped behind Kai, who didn't look up at him, he was too busy shading the bloody rose sketched on the paper before him.

Tala jumped up when Kai was pulled from his seat by his hair, Michael's fingers tangled in his soft black and gray locks. Kai was forced around and pinned down to the table, the top sheet of paper on the art pad tearing and wrinkling as he was forced down on top of it. Kai stared up at Michael with blank red eyes, not making a move to defend himself.

'Listen, you little freak. We know you're all whacked in the head, but if you kill anyone else, I'll hurt you so bad-" Michael growled in Kai's face, the shorter teen blinking at him. Michael pulled Kai's head up and threw it back, a sickening crack echoing in the dead silence of the cafeteria as Michael pulled his head up again by his hair."I'll leave you a little present."

It felt like slow motion to Tala as Kai's head was slammed down on the table as Michael pulled back his arm, perparing to strike the gothic.

Kai watched in slow motion as the large fist came down on him, aimed at his face. His red eyes closing as he let out a calm sigh.

Before he could strike the supposed killer, Michael was shocked to find Kai's eyes snapping open, a feral glow lighting up his eyes. Now Michael knew something was wrong, and Kai moved so suddenly, he didn't see him. . .

****

………………………………...

Chapter four up next. What do you think happens? If you can guess, I'll give you a cookie.


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

****

Title: Eyes On Me

****

Author: CT

****

Rating: PG-PG13

****

Warnings: Violence, dark, supernatural

****

Genres: Supernatural/Horror/Angst

****

…………….

Disclaimer: Beyblades is copyrighted by. . . whoever made it. And I don't own Ghost in the Shell or Origa. The titles for some of the chapters are named after the lyrics of Inner Universe by Origa for Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Today's chapter is named after the title of LimpBizkits song, Behind Blue Eyes. . . and I probably spelled their name wrong too. But then again, it is only three in the morning.

****

Claimer: Mindy is mine, the goths' wardrobes are mine, Amelia and Marcus are mine. the pictures Kai draws are really mine, and Emily's poetry is mine. And your souls are mine!. . . no I'm only kidding.

****

…………….

Summary: A student found dead. Two rejects. And a group of students who don't know what to do. When two gothic students are framed for murder by their fellow class mates, and the other witches in their coven start to believe the so-called truth, what are the suspected to do; other than try to get to the bottom of it. Be it on their own or with another's help. They'll have to either survive by their sorcery alone or accept the help from a group of students who knows parts of the real story. . .

****

…………….

Random Author's Note: POKE ME!

****

Real Author's Note: Okay, I have been doing some editting and reposting. I am hoping that will stop being moody and just leave the formatting alone. This is the fourth chapter, and I have had some very great reviewers, so thanks to **Akumizu7**, **BrookDragenLord**, **DarkLightJak**, and **Monarch**. You are all awesome.

BTW: seriously screwed up the formatting for chapter three, I've tried to fix it, but it's still being mean to me. In addition, I apologize for the spelling errors in all chapters. I'm trying a different format for this chapter, if it works, I'll repost the other chapters with the same format. AND there is some Michael bashing in this chapter. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the term 'bashing' in one way it means I'm insulting, abusing, and embarrasing him, cause I do not like him very much. And Ming-Ming bashing cause I don't like her either. And Ricky bashing.

****

LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR: I'm not trying to say that blonds are stupid, morons, etcetera. But in this fiction, Mindy is a blond, and I needed a character to bash. The curls of her hair are false, she bleached and permed her hair. Mindy is needed for a bigger role later in the fiction, and it comes into play in this chapter. Just wanted to make that clear. So if you take offense, or are likely to take offense, remember that I'm not insulting all blonds just, this character(Mindy). My best friend is blond so I have nothing against them. But I have met some blonds who were not as brilliant as their hair color. AND I'm not trying to insult cheerleaders.

****

Above was your little explanation for the blond bashing, if you go and flame me for it, I'll just suppose you didn't read the above paragraph and I'll laugh at your expense.

Also there is some implied swearing. Don't worry, it is not written out, only implied by something like 'd...' for the d-word and so on. So, swearing wise, it's kid safe.

…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….…………….

Chapter Four: Behind Blue Eyes

Before he could strike the supposed killer, Michael was shocked to find Kai's eyes snapping open, a feral glow lighting up his eyes. Now Michael knew something was wrong, and Kai moved so suddenly, he didn't see him. . .the last thing he felt was pain.

****

…………….

The entire cafeteria watched as Kai literally vanished, followed up with Michael landing hard on the ground, face first. Kai stood above him, glaring down. The gothic looked up at Spencer, who had stood in case he found a reason to defend one of the leaders of their group.

"Oh my gawd!"

"Did you see that?"

"Do it again!"

Noises and voices rang out throughout the entire room, and it was starting to get to Kai. He growled, gestured to Michael, still looking at Spencer, and grabbed his book bag. Spencer grabbed up Michael in his hulking arms and walked over to Mindy's table to deposit the jock in her lap. The cheerleader nearly fell over from his weight, but her posse quickly leapt to her rescue; suceeding in protecting her from falling back, but she merely fell forward, her face introducing itself to her cesaer salad.

"Oops, sorry darling." One blonde girl, Amanda, said, her platinum blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she bent over to pull Mindy's face from the salad.

"OH! Get Away, You Bimbo!" Mindy yelled, pushing Amanda away, and grabbing the closest cloth and cleaning her face off with it. When the Non-Fat Thousand Island salad dressing was cleared away from her eyes, she came to the shocking realization that she had just cleaned her face off with her very own white silk jacket. She pouted angrily and slammed her fists down on either side of the bench she sat on, resulting in her left fist colliding with Michael's stomach, waking him up and causing him to cry out in pain.

"Mindy! What Are You Trying To Do!" Michael quickly sat up, knocking into Mindy and causing her to fall backwards.

She fell with a scream, her baby blue eyes clenched shut. When her scream died down, she was met with immense laughter. Opening an eye, she was terribly embarrassed by the fact that her uniform navy blue skirt had flipped up when she fell to land upside-down, her pink teddy bear underwear exposed to the cafeteria.

****

…………….

By this time, Kai and Tala had left. But Bryan and Spencer sat at their table, smirking, dark eyes narrowed as they supressed their laughter. It wasn't just a twist of fate that had caused the whole ordeal, they knew Kai and Tala had a part to play in the whole entertaining show.

****

…………….

Laughter wracked Tyson's chest as he laughed hysterically. Hillary's face turning red as she crushed her chocolate brown eyes, tears threatening to fall. Mustard staining the table top as Max laughed hard, he had just eaten pasta soaked in mustard and the proof was spread across the table from his laughter. Ray was in tears, choking on his soda, Mariah supporting herself on him as she tried to keep from laughing up a lung. Miriam, miss ever-so-serious, had a small smile gracing her lips, softly laughing.

Everything was funny when a dumb blond like Mindy was at the butt of the joke.

****

…………….

"Sh-Shut up!" Mindy yelled as she stood up, crocodile tears flooding her baby blues; her hands clenched into fists, her face scrunched in anger. "You don't have the right to laugh at me!"

"Aww, what's wrong, baby want her ba-ba?" A teen shouted from across the room, asking if she needed a bottle of milk. The laughter came harder as comments where strewn through the room, a few even getting Bryan to chuckle softly.

"Stop It! You Don't Have Any Right To Laugh At Me!" Mindy screamed, pointed glares aimed at the crowd of teens standing around her table."STOP IT!"

****

…………….

Even down the hall from the carfeteria, Kai and Tala had heard her scream telling the others to stop. Kai was sitting on the floor, legs outstretched, art pad resting in his lap. Tala was pacing back and forth in front of Kai, every so often taking a moment to kick Kai's boots out of the way only to have the younger teen put them back a minute later.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that. Now we're gonna have a bratty cheerleader whining and complaining about every little thing in life to everyone in this school. 'Ohhh woe is me! I was embarrassed so now I'm going to make a big deal over my pathetic exsitence'. The thought sickens me." Tala growled, kicking Kai's boots again.

"Then stop thinking about it." Kai said, voice soft and low. He retaliated by kicking Tala's foot, causing the other to stumble. "We needed to do that, if we hadn't hexed her, our plan wouldn't work."

"Amazing, you spoke more than one sentence." Tala's ice blue eyes held false astonishment. No one else was in the hall, the teachers were in the lounge and the students either in the cafeteria or out on the school lawn.

Kai looked at his leather banded watch, put his art pad in his book bag, and covered his ears. Moments later, the shrill ring of the school bell shattered the silent space of the hall, threatening to deafen Kai's sensitive ears. Tala too covered his ears, his hearing like that of a wolf.

When the bell stop, they could hear the other students gathering up their book bags. Kai could feel the vibrations of footsteps as teens raced for doors. They stood, turned and made their way down separate halls, Tala going to his biology class and Kai to his physical education class.

****

…………….

"By careful examination of the spider, you will be able to note the major external characteristics. The body is divided into two regions: the cephalothorax and the abdomen. The cephalothorax, an arthropod characteristic, is the fusion of the head and the thorax. The cephalothorax of the spider supports six pairs of jointed appendages. The first appendage has been modified into jaws called chelicerae. The second are the palps, sense receptors and grasping organs, leg-like in females but blbous in males. The remaining appendages are four pairs of walking legs characteristic of arachnids." The biology teacher, Miss Deep, said. The pretty brunette motioned to the different parts of the spider which were shown on the picture attached to the blackboard.

Tala just ignored her, too busy trying to collect all of his thoughts.

'Dang it, the chip is having too much affect on our life. Maybe we shouldn't have taken it, Emily died to keep it safe, and now they're after Kai. The next time he goes home, his 'grandfather' is bound to kill him. He barely survived last night. And then Michael tried to beat on him at lunch. Ahh! My poor head!' Tala winced as a million thoughts all tried to gain attention.'Now, if our plan plays out, Mindy will get dumped by Michael and be rejected by the others, then she'll only be able to fit in with us. But why her? Why is it that she's the one with the light element? Why is she a healer? She's a brat! Oh well, things will never make sense!'

"Mr.Ivanov, please read from chapter twenty-two." Miss Deep asked, sweetly smiling; she held nothing against the gothic teens, their appearances and attitudes didn't phase her, she had once been just like them.

"Sure, teach'." Tala asid softly, she was the only teacher he'd comply to because she was the only one who was kind to him.

Amelia Deep never tried to make him go to therapy, the only time she mentioned anything like that to him is when she told him 'if you or any of your friends need help, please tell me. No one deserves to suffer alone, and I've been there before'. Amelia had once been a wicca, using magick, casting spells, summoning demons. But then she found love and married a police officer, Marcus Deep, he retired and they both turned their home into a dojo so that Marcus could teach the kids and teens around the community to use martial arts.

As he stood up, many of the other students were shocked that he hadn't retaliated with a nasty comment or just plain ignore her. But before he could start reading, screams came from the hall outside the door.

He dropped the book, watching the clouded glass of the door's window. Amelia moved to stand in front of the door, her hand reaching for the knob cautiously.

"No! Don't open it!" Tala yelled, startling Amelia, causing her to jump away from the door."Get down!"

Just then, a bullet richochetted through the window, shattering the frosted glass and flying over Amelia's head as she ducked, the bullet flew across the front of the room and shattered through the window, leaving the perimeter.

"Oh my god!" Students screamed and clamored onto the floor, hiding under desks and chairs, three girls hid in the closet at the back of the room, holding eachother and shrieking.

Tala moved to the front of the room, kneeling beside Amelia, he started to push her towards her desk.  
"Hide." He whispered in her ear before crawling over to the door, much like a wolf would.

He could hear a young girl sobbing outside the door, the voice of a young man speaking harshly to her. Obsenities laced into his sentences as he slammed her against a locker across the hall from Miss Deep's biology class.

"Listen here, you little b..., I don't take no for an answer, w...! You said you would always love me, and I'm holding you to your d... word!"

Tala slowly stood and peeked over the broken shards of glass still in the door to see Ricky Morales holding a gun in a blue haired girl's face, Ming-Ming stared at the barrel of the gun, trembling visibly.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I really am." Ming-Ming cried, knees weak and quaking as Ricky held her up with the threat of shooting if she moved.

"I won't hurt you, b..., just kill you. You can't dump me, sl..! I'm all you have!" Ricky smacked her across the face before pulling her up by the front of her shirt. Tears fell over her cheeks in droves as she sobbed loudly. He slammed her up against the locker, yelling at her."Stop crying, b...!"

"Hey, Ricky-boy, leave her alone!" Tala swung through the large broken window, landing to stand behind Ricky and Ming-Ming."That isn't anyway to treat a girl."

"Shut up and stay out of this, ba...! F... off!" Ricky held Ming-Ming against the locker, but aimed the gun at Tala.

Tala smirked, blinked, and vanished. Next thing Ricky knew, he was the one slammed face first against the locker with his arm twisted behind his back. Ming-Ming stood behind Tala, legs going limp and she sank to the floor, moments later Amelia ran from the biology room, grabbed Ming-Ming and hurried back in, shutting the door and hiding her under the desk.

She returned to the door, her cell-phone against her ear.

"Yes, Bakuten High." She answered the voice on the other side of the phone. "Amelia Deep. Yes. Please hurry."

Ricky broke free of Tala hold and whipped around, perpared to fire when he saw a black boot out the corner of his eye and spun around in time to have said boot collide directly with his face.

Tala watched, fairly impressed, as Kai dropped Ricky with a single kick. Last time he checked, Ricky was as hard headed as they came, personality wise and physically.

Ricky was flat out on the floor, gun falling from his hand. That's when they noticed the group of teens forming a ring around the three, students and teachers leaving their classes once they heard the teen drop to the ground unconscious.

"Is he dead?"

"I think he's out cold."

"Oh my god!"

The gasps continued as police sirens were heard, Amelia had called the police after hiding Ming-Ming. She had seen Kai come out of literally nowhere and knock Ricky flat out. Now the gothic teen stood there looking down at the white haired, dark skinned teen.

"Kai!" Tala grabbed Kai by his arm, snapping the other back out of his daydreaming realm.

"Everybody move!" Shouts were heard as Amelia ushered her class into the biology room, Tala pulling Kai along behind him. The police officers in crisp navy uniforms took over the perimeter.

Amelia was called to speak with an officer.

While everyone was focused on the officers and Ricky, Kai and Tala slipped out a window and ran from the school in the direction of an old warehouse.

****

Chapter four, complete.

All swear words look like:

b...

or something similar, you're imaginitive, figure it out. I don't wish to swear so that younger readers won't have to worry about it, I hate having to read fiction which is a swear word everyother word so, young readers, feel free to read my fiction and know that it's swear-free.

****

…………….

DarkLightJak: Hey, thanks for the review. I feel honored that my beyblade fic is the first you've read. You guessed right, do you like chocolate chip cookies, my sister and I just baked themhangs Jak cookies. And I checked out your bio, I'm guessing you like Jaki and Daxter.

Monarch: I'm glad you like it. I wrote it cuz I look all over the web for goth Kai or Tala fics, but I can never find them, so I gave up and made one of my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there are many more to come(as long as my computer likes me)

BrookDragenLord: I'll suppose you like caps-lock, that or you held down shift the entire time. :) Actually, it's easy coming up with this stuff, I've been writting fanfiction for quite sometime under a different penname, but I wanted a new profile with my serious fanfiction posted, so I created ChainedTenchi. Whoa, what is this sliced bread you speak of(no, I'm only kidding, actually I'm eating a piece as I type. . .I'm hungry.)


End file.
